We'll Wish This Never Ends
by Hannah H x
Summary: You say I love you, boy  I know you lie  I trust you all the same  I don't know why    Our broken fairy tale  So hard to hide


**We'll Wish This Never Ends**

James II/OC

You say I love you, boy

I know you lie

I trust you all the same

I don't know why

Our broken fairy tale

So hard to hide

**Let's Put on Our Rain Coats****  
><strong>**and Drench Ourselves in English Weather**

**Just to know we're Free**

But she's playing hard to get, brunette with such class she's hard to forget, see at first I wasn't after her heart but I couldn't stop thinking about her after I left. I'm beginning to lose my cool; it appears in love I have fallen. I'm ready to put my all in and all she does is ignore my calls!

_**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciative but please no nasty comments. I'm sooo tired, it is 1am and I'm still up. , Need sleep. It is only short, I know. Sorry. Thank you and please, please leave a review. Follow me on twitter too MissHannahhhx ;) haha. xxx Hannah**_

Waking up to the typical antics of the Potter household – Lily bouncing around about her latest news on who has the best outfit or how is the cutest boy in her year whilst mum tries to make breakfast for her – as for Al he glumly, glides down the stairs for his breakfast in his scruffy state. I, unlike my unusual family, am dressed and ready for the day ahead of me. I am James Sirius Potter, first son of Harry Potter and the newly named Gryffindor quidditch captain; life is good. Al and I fighting any boy that even steps in Lily's breathing space whilst at Hogwarts to me trying to ignore everyone who keeps telling me that I, James Potter the boy who can get any girl he wants, is falling for the one girl who ignores me, one of the _hottest_ girls at school may I add, Evelyn Jane Longbottom.

Evie calls me arrogant and self absorbent yet she doesn't mention her little secret that her and I made out at the ball last Christmas, yet ever since all she does is ignore me. Her face gets stuck in my head all the time, her long flowing brown hair and her bright ice blue eyes. She breaks hearts; it is what she is good at but this is one heart she is not breaking. Two can play at that game…

Rain, It is always raining. Lily was still bragging about some nonsense to mum, I think mum has gotten really rather fed up now. I groaned, leaning my head against the window. Please stop raining? I grabbed my rain coat and my dad walked in, soaked.

"Hey son, were are you off to?" he looked at me whilst taking of his coat, scarf and hat. I sighed and mumbled something and he just looked at me puzzled. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I'm going to see Fred, I need to talk to him." I said honestly, I did need to talk to him. He was the only one that didn't tease me as much as the others about Evelyn. Quite shockingly Fred and Uncle George are amazing at advice. Dad nodded at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"If you need to talk son, you know where I am, don't you?" I must have looked rough or something for him to of come out with that. I smiled, I did love my dad but he is close to Neville, Evelyn's father.

"I know dad. I just need to talk to Fred." He nodded and let go of me shoulder. I put my scarf on and flooed to Uncle George's shop; Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey man, what's up?" Fred asked, coming up to me smiling. I sighed, why was she on my mind? Why did I miss her? Why did I want her in my arms, what her to be mine? I groaned.

"Help me, Fred." I told him, I didn't ask; I told him.

**It's Not Accidental **

I'm always at the place where your friends meet,  
>It's the long way home but I walk your street<br>and when I trip, and fall right at your feet.  
>It's not accidental.<p>

**Yes, yes. You have to listen to the wonderful and beautiful Olly Murs for this one and his song, have you not guessed? Accidental. ;) It is such a fun and gorgeous song, you will love it! As you may have guessed the last was Professor Green – I Need You Tonight and the title was the gorgeous Charlie Simpson – Thorns. Hope you all enjoy. :D Follow me on twitter and don't be afraid to tweet me once in a while, I don't bite. ;) haha. **

**Love Ya, Hannah. xx**

Fred just stared at me for a while but then he grabbed me and pulled me to the room out back and sat me down. He then laughed. He laughed! In his cousin's dying need of pain and support over a girl and all he can do is laugh; that's him of the Christmas card list.

"It is about time." He then exclaimed, leaving me even more confused and annoyed. Why did I have such an annoying family?

"Will you bloody sit down?" I snapped at him, making him jump back.

"Okay, okay. I surrender Captain." He then saluted me, making me laugh; he was just like Uncle George at times it was scary. "So what was you needed help with Jamie?" He asked with a smirk. I wanted to wipe that smirk right of his face then and there but Uncle George walked in.

"May I ask James, why have you taken my staff not to add my son on one of you little wild schemes again? He is meant to be working. What is up Jamie?" He asked. I groaned.

"A girl under the name of Ev-"Fred answered for me but I cut him off, hitting him around the head whist doing so.

"Nothing Uncle George." His eyebrow then raised and he then chuckled.

"Ahh, a girl. Who were you going to say Freddie?" I glared at Fred and he gave me an innocent smile. This. Is. Not. Happening.

"Evie Longbottom!" Uncle George's mouth just dropped, great, just great. I am going to kill Fred Weasley.

"Evelyn? Neville's daughter, Evelyn? The girl who isn't such a big fan of you Jamie?" He just asked confused as to how this all came together, which so I am. What can I say, she had me trapped. She is evil.

"That would be Evie, dad." Fred answer with a smirk, I was ready to kill him right now. He was getting on my nerves.

"Wow James. Does your dad know you have feelings for her? You should talk to him, you seem very distressed." I may know I have some sort of feeling towards Evie but no way was I admitting it to Uncle George or to my father for that matter.

"I don't have feelings for her. I just think she is hot is all. Fred is making things bigger than they are as per usual!" It was Fred's turn to glare now; I felt it in the side of my head burning a hole through.

"I can tell you have feelings for her, I'm not that daft and old yet my friend." George said with a smug look, I sighed.

"What do I do Uncle George? She hates me." He puts a hand on my shoulder and nods for Fred to get back to work, I look up to see Fred nod me goodbye and I nod back, looking back to Fred he begins to try and help.

"Look James, I may not be the best at advice like your dad but I know girls. Evie doesn't hate you, she may dislike you and it may be a strong dislike but she doesn't hate you. Make her feel special James, like no one else is there, like no one else matters. Don't act to full on towards her at first, maybe it frightens her. Trust me when I say give her chance to fall for you charm James because she will." He said to me with a smile, I nodded to him and smiled back.

"Thank you Uncle George. That has helped a lot. I will see you this weekend at grans?"

"Yes, you will James. See you later and tell your dad, you never know he may be a good help." I nod and floo home.


End file.
